Dribble Drabbles ::PuckKurt::
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: Just some Drabbles i'm writing when i'm in the mood for Glee : ratings range from K-M rated as M here for later mature drabbles. Enjoy. Puck/Kurt. Glee
1. You Just

**Title: **Dribble Drabbles

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt  
**Rating: **K-M (varies)  
**Summary: **Just some Drabbles. Some are angsty some are fluffy and some are SEXAY!

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to GLEEEEEEEEE 3

**A/N: **GLEE IS FUCKING AWESOME xD yes~

You pick yourself up and you brush yourself down the beating you just got. _Assholes_. You glare silently at the back of Noah "Puck" Puckerman's stupid head. With his stupid hair and his stupid face and those gorgeous lips you just wanna bite and-

Wait. You may be gay but there's no way in hell Puck is your type. He's a bastard and he makes you life hell every day he can and sometimes you just wanna let him ravish you till you both co-

You shake your head and stop the thoughts in their tracks. Finn. Yes, Finn is a nice guy. Cute ass, kind of a ditz but still sweet. Definitely your type. What is your type anyway? You've never had the balls you date anyone but Julia, the little girl back in kindergarten and even then she dumped you because you kept stealing her tiaras.

You pass Puck in the hallway and his eyes lock with yours, you flush as he smirks and grabs you ass. _Fag_, he calls after you as you scurry away into the bathrooms. Hiding is good. You check yourself in the mirror, ugh; all this stress is giving you the worst blush. Your cheeks are flushed and its making you look down right frumpy. The red is clashing horribly with the outfit you have on.

You stop as he enters the bathroom and grins at you in the mirror. _Hey fag, thought you might be in here._ You close your eyes and try to stay calm but your anger rises as his breath tickles the back of your neck, _why you tensing up? You got the hots for me Hummel? Hm? _You bite at your lip and let your head fall back onto his shoulder. It's torture but man does it feel good when he sucking your neck.

You turn around and the kiss is hard, almost hurts. In fact it does hurt. Your chest feels tight and your head aches as he pulls back and shoves you into the sinks, laughing at you. _See ya later fag._ He waves and smirks his smirk, leaving you with stinging eyes and ringing ears. And what do you do? You crawl up in a ball and wish to god you weren't in love with Noah Puckerman.


	2. The Jean Genie

**Title: **Dribble Drabbles [The Jean Genie]

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **More goodness. Dunno if this is a drabble, it's a bit long. More drabbles to come though. Some are angsty some are fluffy and some are SEXAY! [Puck and Kurt ruin a pair of the Gleek's jeans]

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to GLEEEEEEEEE 3

**A/N: **:B random plot xDDD

"Puck, Puck stop." Noah lifted his head from Kurt's earlobe, which he has just had the pleasure of sucking on, drawing those delicious little mews from the Gleek. Puck smirked and rested back on Kurt, hips settling comfortably, "What's the problem?" Kurt flushed and he looked at him with half lidded eyes, "You're not going fast enough." Puck chuckled and set about assaulting his collarbone, scattering purples and reds and blues. He would be a good artist if he had Kurt for a canvas, Puck grinned, which he did.

His Mohawk tickled Kurt's chin as his mouth travelled down, stopping when it reached its first destination. Puck let out a huff of breath, watching as Kurt's left nipple pebbled slightly. Not happy with that, Puck leant down and ran his tongue along the bud.

Kurt arched his back and his eyes widened slightly, hands reaching up and fisting in the fabric of Puck's shirt. Teeth rolled lightly over Kurt's nipple making him squirm and writhe so deliciously. "I love how hypersensitive you are." Puck murmured lazily as his mouth continued down, teeth grazing Kurt's stomach.

The soprano with closed eyes and a slightly clenched jaw ran his fingers down Puck's back and whispered back, "It's not always a good thing. I cry every time I watch Bambi." Puck snorted and kissed Kurt's navel, dipping his tongue and practically fucking it with the muscle, "You're such a girl," he pushed apart Kurt's legs, the jeans the smaller teen had on constricting more making him moan, "See! You're amazing at spreading your legs."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Puck back up, smashing their mouth together in a hungry kiss. The jock rolled his hips, his erecting pressing into Kurt's making them moan into each other's mouths and loose themselves for a minute; just dry humping. Kurt opened his eyes, the glazed over orbs latching onto Puck's as the rock back and forth, "Watch me…"

Puck slammed his jean clad hips into Kurt's, watching as the brunettes face screwed up in ecstasy as he came in his pants. Puck growled through his teeth at the sight and followed moments after. They pulled away from each other, though their eyes still locked, till Kurt groaned and crossed his arms over his bare chest,

"These were my favourite jeans." Puck chuckled and quickly changed them into clean underwear before gathered the gleek in his arms, "Quit being such a little queen and go to sleep." Kurt scowled and settles against Puck's chest, "fine…but you owe me new jeans." Puck kissed the top of his head,

"How about we just have hot kinky sex after football practice tomorrow and we forget all about the jeans?"

Kurt grinned, "That could work."


End file.
